vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Original Sin Story
The Original Sin Story (原罪物語 Genzai Monogatari), formerly known as The Original Sin series or 始まりの罪シリーズ(Hajimari no Tsumi "First Sin/Crime series"), is a series of songs made by mothy, also known as Akuno-P. This series is composed by eight songs, with four of them being album exclusive releases. The original trilogy was included in the album Evils Kingdom which was released on December 22, 2010. Two mini-albums Original Sin Story -Act 1- & Original Sin Story -Act 2- were later released, containing exclusive information about the events behind it. The entire series was then released on Original Sin Story -Complete Edition-. Background This series is strongly inspired by the Brothers Grimm's tale: "Hansel & Gretel" and in some aspect of the Book of Genesis, particularly the Original Sin and the Fall of Man. Set in the Magical Kingdom Levianta and in the deep woods of the fictional country Elphegort, this series is the beginning of mothy's complex storyline: The Evillious Chronicles and the prequel to the Seven Deadly Sins series. The Series Discography Trivia * In Moonlit Bear and Abandoned on a Moonlit Night, the main characters seem to become "moonstruck" in the obsolete meaning of the word. The Moon has a long association with insanity and irrationality, some philosophers such as Aristotle and Pliny the Elder argued that the full Moon induced insanity in susceptible individuals. Furthering its link with it, the words "loony" and "lunacy" derive from the Latin word Luna (Moon). Interestingly, both songs have an association to the Moon in their titles. * The "little glass bottle" that appears in Moonlit Bear and Abandoned on a Moonlit Night seems to be a reference to the song Regret Message. The bottle is also mentioned in the song Lu li la, Lu li la, the Resounding Song appearing along the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, showing a deep link with the Kagamine's role through the The Evillious Chronicles. * About the song Moonlit Bear: ** The song's name is intentionally in English. In a wordplay similar, the word "Bear" from the title can be interpreted as the animal species, or can be read as a verb synonymous to the word "carry", referring to the burden that the protagonist carries: The first crime/sin. ** Eve's black cloaked attire resembles the stereotypical look of a witch. This is a reference to her end in the song Okizari Tsukiyosyou. ** The song has some references to the Book of Genesis, particularly the Fall of Man. These references are: *** The name of the protagonist: Eve Moonlit, and her husband Adam Moonlit. Adam and Eve were the first people made by God. *** In Eve's delusion both babies are seen as "Fruits", particularly apples. This is a common representation of the Forbidden Fruit which caused the Fall of Man. In this song, like in the biblical story, this "Fruit" is what causes the First Crime or Sin. * About the song Abandoned on a Moonlit Night: ** Many people thought that the twins committed suicide due the last phrase: "Let's go meet our "real" mother and father". However, this was discarded with the debut of Chrono Story. * About the song Chrono Story: ** Rgveta, who illustrated the original PV, also put out the English PV on a specially made Youtube account. Rather than english subs and Japanese subs like most subbed PVs, this one had only English subs, due to the fact that Rgveta had access to the original, unsubbed PV. ** The English PV on YouTube was featured on mothy's blog. ** The other women that appears with Elluka Clockworker after the title's presentation are the "incarnations" of the sorceress through The Evillious Chronicles, specifically Elluka in Lukana Octo's body (pink haired woman) and MA (black haired woman). This is possible through a technique or spell called "Swap Technique" which allows the user to bodies with another individual. In the novel version of "The Tailor Shop of Enbizaka", it was explained that "Elluka Clockworker" (who is actually MA inside Elluka's body) used the technique to swap bodies with Kayo Sudou, resulting in her receiving and using Kayo's identity and looks in Capriccio Farce. * The character Elluka Clockworker is featured in many other songs, including the following: ** Recollective Musicbox (she has been revealed to be the fiancee) ** GIFT From the Princess Who Brought Sleep (at the end of the PV, she has a conversation with her apprentice Gumillia) ** The Story of Evil (she is the court magician, unmentioned in the songs but mentioned in its novel version: "Clôture of Yellow") ** Fifth Pierrot (she is the Seventh Magician, under the name Hanne Lorre) * Near the end of the PV, the silhouettes of 4 women with rose accented chokers appeared. They are four of the missing women who sang during "The Lunacy of Duke of Venomania". Those women are: ** Maylis Belzenia, Age 22, 3rd Princess of the Belzenia's Empire. (MEIKO) ** Gumina Glassred, Age 21 , Middle-class Aristocrat. (Gumi) ** Mikulia Greeonio, Age 18, Peasant. (Miku) ** Lukana Octo, Age 20, Tailor. (Luka) See also Seven Deadly Sins Story of Evil Clockwork Lullaby Four Endings Category:Series Category:Evillious Chronicles series Category:Series featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Series featuring KAITO Category:Series featuring MEIKO Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len Category:Series featuring SF-A2 miki Category:Series featuring Lily Category:Series featuring Megurine Luka Category:Series featuring Nekomura Iroha Category:Series featuring Hiyama Kiyoteru